Cindertsuna
by TheParadoxicalOxymoron
Summary: WHAT'S THIS? A MEAN KYOKO? A CRAZY HARU? oh wait that's normal haru. MAGIC? Smells like reborn's doing. Mild 1827 and Fem!Tsu!


/ROLLS IN THROUGH A TANK Welcome to today's episode of Kill-La-Kill! Where more fan service occurs than deaths! No jkjk, I'm just here to present yet another crack KHR! fic~ :D Don't own! Though this is craycray modern day in a way! AND MUCHLY OOC. and random skips. cuz yeah sleep deprived HURRHURR

* * *

Cindertsuna or Tsunarella (Yeah this name is pretty out there. [[I'M SORRY I JUST REALIZED THE SAME TITLES EXISTED.]])

* * *

Cindertsuna picked up yet another broken glass. Her tendencies to be outrageously clumsy were absolutely beneficial to the local glassware store.

Her two stepsisters glanced down at her imperiously before sticking a nose up to the air and fanning themselves.

"I wonder why Mother even keeps you around." Kyoko snorted.

"Don't you remember because her dad's like totally filthy rich! So after he's dead..." Haru grimaced down at Cindertsuna and grinned a crooked little smile.

"Well, I guess she'll be out of the picture soon enough." They laughed among themselves before heading to their respective rooms.

* * *

Tsuna choked back a sob as she cleared up the mess. Her mother, kind gentle Nana had passed away when she was a mere infant and her dad, Iemitsu quickly found another woman to replace the hole in his heart and he had hoped the two girls of his second wife would be friends with his very lovable Tsuna.

Obviously when a man had to work out of the country for long periods of time, he never realized the harsh cruel witch his wife could be. Especially since his own daughter outshone the other two in terms of beauty. Not much in terms of gracefulness though.

A tiny bird perched atop her scraggly brown locks and pecked at her skull. She winced and cupped the bird in her palms.

"Hungry again I see. Come on, I have a couple of bread scraps set aside for you!" She beamed.

The bird pecked at the bread and twittered happily before taking back off to the skies.

* * *

Tsuna was an extremely sweet and kind girl and the other family members usually took advantage of that fact.

"COME ON, WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST!" Haru hollered.

"YEAH ME TOO!" Kyoko shouted.

Their mother was not someone you could trust around actual food, her being able to wilt plants with her demonic gaze. And crash empires with merely a touch.

Bianchi sauntered into the kitchen. Before she was roughly chased out with a broom to the face.

No one got between Tsuna and her food, even if she was cooking for her noxious stepsisters.

She attempted balancing the food on her head for a little bit and immediately decided against it. The plates teetered dangerously in her hands as she gingerly eased her way up the steps.

She eventually managed to place the plates of toast, eggs and a little garden salad on the side by he girls' bedside tables and went off to do more chores.

* * *

"KYAHHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HIBARI-SAMA IS HOSTING A BALL AS HE'S COMING OF AGE?! I GET TO BE NEAR HIBARI-SAMA?!" Haru fainted dead away.

The letter fluttering to the ground. Kyoko picked it up and sighed dreamily, clutching it close to her face as if she were embracing the prince himself.

Bianchi coughed and stuck out her hand. Kyoko reluctantly relinquishing her hold on the goods.

She quickly scanned through it and laughed. "So that brat is finally of age eh? Can't hurt to reel in a couple more big fishes."

She tossed the letter to the floor and Tsuna shyly dusted the letter off before returning to her room to examine it.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her family, Tsuna had the hugest crush ever on Hibari-sama. I mean secretly and possibly illegally obtained pictures of Hibari-sama in the bath, strolling out in the kingdom and beating people to death. He was simply too attractive to properly describe with mere words.

She knew that she would have to get to the ball or she would die trying.

As the other ladies tossed and turned about in their beds wondering about what to do that would properly impress Hibari-sama that would not result in them being bitten to death, Tsuna was secretly gathering scraps that they rejected.

The stray cat strolled in, proudly holding a necklace in its mouth. A dog barked happily and dropped a cloth roll to the floor. The small bird from before daintily perched on a chair with a ribbon in its beak.

She smiled joyfully.

* * *

The day of the ball soon crashed headfirst into all of them and the girls were spun into a tizzy, commanding Tsuna left, right and center.

Just as they were about to leave in their rented limousine, Tsuna edged out of her room n the dress and ran over to join them, but the hem od the dress had been a little long and she tripped headlong into a wall, creating a big rip in the side of her dress.

They all had smug, self-satisfied expressions on their faces that Tsuna's clumsiness would see them through.

Tsuna ran outside and started hacking away at random pineapples, much to the amusement of her animal companions.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT WHAT HAVE MY MINIONS EVER DONE TO YOU." A huffy blue haired male poked her in the face.

"I knew you'd show up! Okay okay uhhhhh Mukuro do you think you could create a gorgeous illusion for me? Pretty please?" She squished her face into his.

"If only you'd stop hacking away at my precious." He affirmed.

She nodded much too enthusiastically, fingers crossed behind her back.

A cold swirl of mist engulfed her form and she was suddenly wearing a beautiful orange dress.

Matching glass heels at her feet and a limo by her side, transformed from the dog and the chauffeur ending up being the cat.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She shrieked happily and raced off.

"Oya, she didn't even stay to hear that my illusions would only last till about roughly 12 midnight, kufufufu." The man disappeared.

The music was just starting as Tsuna bounced up the steps giddily. Hibari Kyoya restraining his urge to bite all the annoying females to death.

* * *

Then he saw her, walking up the steps and tripping. Thankfully the dress held itself together and she stumbled in, drunk off the presence of Hibari-sama.

Her cute, feminine looks were the most adorable thing he'd seen all day, apart from Hibird of course.

He picked himself off the lush chair and made his way down the steps.

Having a large male stand in front of her had to be the most intimidating thing ever but she held back the hiccups of fear.

Looking upwards, she almost fainted when she realized it was Hibari-sama in such close proximity.

Gesturing to the dance floor, Kyoya raised an eyebrow as the pitiful female wouldn't stop squeaking.

"I-I-I hibari-samapleasemarrymeandhavemybabies!" She stammered out in a rush, bowing deeply in front of him.

Raising that eyebrow even further should not have been possible but he managed it.

"Why not?" He said suavely and they did indeed have several babies together.

* * *

The enraptured audience burst into wild applause.

_Reborn I CANNOT believe how you coerced me into this! _Tsunayoshi Sawada grumbled as he bowed with the rest of his crew.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, Namimori Middle needed actors for their fundraiser play. I signed you and your guardians up. Consider it training for future infiltration missions." Reborn smirked.

* * *

Tsuna was amazed at the way he managed to weave rubbish into a believable excuse, only to get a mallet to the head.

* * *

TADAH PURE UNADULTERATED CRACK FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE. Yeah it doesn't make sense. Oh well byeeeeee. Please review!


End file.
